


First Straw

by Basingstoke



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-29
Updated: 2001-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It was spoken: "I want one hot man watching another man jerk off until he has to <i>touch</i>." Thus, it was answered.</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Straw

**Author's Note:**

> It was spoken: "I want one hot man watching another man jerk off until he has to _touch_." Thus, it was answered.

His nose is full of comforting smell of hay. Clark tips his head back, breathing hay and the constant autumn wood-smoke from outside. His hand moves faster. He's close. He's almost there.

The floor of the hay loft is kind of hard and uncomfortable, but that's where the mood took him, and he didn't feel like moving. And his parents won't be home for hours. And he's never jerked off in the barn before. He's a _good_ boy.

Close, close, rising up...

Hand on his knee. Clark looks up and oh god, it's Lex, Lex is touching him, and he was _thinking_ about Lex, and he can't stop himself from coming.

He splatters Lex's sleeve with come.

Lex grins and wipes it up with his finger, and to Clark's amazement he _licks_ it off. "Tasty, Clark, but then I could have guessed you would be..."

Clark is paralyzed on the floor, stuck between "oh my god, _embarassing_" and "oh my god, _hot_."

He finally settles on "oh, god," and slumps back into the straw.

Lex comes closer--Lex climbs on top of him. "You should really knock," Clark says, but his voice is hoarse so it's not as snarky as it ought to be.

"On a barn?" Lex is smiling.

"On my private, personal barn...um..." Clark's shirt is unbuttoned because he was playing with his nipples, and the fact that Lex knows that is suddenly way more embarrassing than just jerking off. More intimate. Something.

Lex's hand is on his bare belly. Clark's hand is still on his cock. Lex's shirt is pressed to his chest--to his erect nipple, making it prickle.

Lex is breathing on his chin.

"This is...do you do this a lot?" Clark asks.

"Offer to have sex with you? Not as often as I'd like."

Clark has to close his eyes, but that just concentrates the feeling. Shirt, soft and electric; hand, hot and rough; breath, warm and wet.

"If you want, you can watch me. To even the score." He feels Lex speak as much as he hears it.

That's a _fantastic_ idea. Lex is such a pal. "Okay," Clark whispers, and he opens his eyes and grins.

Lex sits up and looks around. "I need...oh." He climbs over Clark and sits with his back against the hay bales and his legs bent over Clark's hips like a bridge.

One of Lex's shoes presses into Clark's naked side, slick and cold and shocking.

Lex shifts a little, easing his right leg down onto Clark's belly so that Clark can see his lap. Lex is--Clark's head says "sporting wood" but that's just _wrong_. Lex's body wouldn't do anything that vulgar.

It would do it in Latin.

Phallus carborundum, or something.

Now Lex is unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants and folding back the cloth and, and, _commando_. Clark's dick hiccups against the heel of his hand. Clark's dick wonders how many times Lex has been _one layer of clothing from naked_ when they've talked to each other.

It's such a _dumb_ thought, but somehow fascinating.

Now Lex's dick is right out there, weirdly purple like his shirt--and Clark hopes that's an accident, but wonders if maybe it's not--and Lex's hand is hiding it, showing it, hiding it, showing it.

Clark looks up at Lex's face and Lex is looking directly at him. Smiling.

Lex runs his nails up the underside and shivers. Still looking at Clark, but his eyes aren't all there.

Then he folds his hand around his dick and just goes for it, fast and hard. Clark watches the intersection of Lex's hand and dick--it's fascinating; a whole different angle than he gets watching himself.

Of course he's interested in dick. He's a normal teenage guy. And he couldn't stop Lex _now_ no matter how weird this is seeming. Lex is into it, completely.

Lex shifts his grip, angles his thumb up toward the head, and his chin is tipped back now. Clark can see his Adam's apple work as he swallows. He presses his thigh into Clark's belly and makes a tiny sound, slightly louder than a sigh.

And Clark pulls his hand away from his own dick and rests it on top of Lex's, pressing his thumb into the underside of Lex's cock just like Lex's thumb is pressing into the top, and Lex's eyes fly open, and he shudders all over, and he comes.

Clark's got a handful of Lex's semen.

Cool.

He has to taste.

He makes a face. "You get used to it," Lex says. Lex is breathing heavy, flushed and grinning.

He slides down onto his back beside Clark. He closes his eyes and catches his breath.

Clark is wondering if he should be freaking out about touching Lex's dick, but decides that he doesn't really want to freak out, since he wants to touch it again, and anyway it's like shutting the barn door after the horse has gotten out. It just means the horse can't get back in.

Clark ponders that metaphor and touches Lex's dick. Lex twitches. "Too soon," Lex says.

"Sorry."

Lex touches Clark's dick. "Not too soon," Clark says.

"Good."

Lex rolls over on his side and strokes his fingertips up and down Clark's dick. Way, way more gentle than Clark usually is, since Lex doesn't know he's got, like, skin of steel, but it feels nice.

"Is this the right time to kiss you?" Clark asks. "Because I haven't done this before, and Miss Manners doesn't cover it."

"You're not reading the right Miss Manners," Lex says. He bends down and kisses Clark.

Clark kisses back, and there is mutual kissing, and one-way dick stroking since Lex isn't, um, up to it yet, and then Lex is pretty much lying on him, and his sleeve is hitching up and down Clark's belly every time he moves his hand.

Good feelings. Good feelings all over. Clark's hugging Lex and his thighs are splayed out and his mouth as Lex's tongue in it and his dick has Lex's hand on it, and then suddenly Lex is moving away and Clark isn't quite as happy. "Lex?"

Lex hugs Clark's leg and puts his mouth on Clark's dick and Clark is happy again, so happy, so happy happy happy--"Lex!"

Lex squeezes Clark's thigh in response and Clark's thrusting and Clark's coming in Lex's mouth. Eyes screwed shut. Scratching gouges in the floor. Seeing stars because his head is bumping against the wood.

He's panting, collapsed flat on his back.

He's hoping nothing untoward happened. There are splinters under his fingernails. He's scared to look at Lex, just in case he _really_ lost control...

"Wow, Clark." Lex is... Clark opens his eyes. Lex is resting his cheek on Clark's belly, looking up at Clark's face. Unharmed.

"Um."

"You're a firecracker." Lex's hand is gliding over Clark's belly, settling the shivers.

"Miss Manners doesn't cover this either."

"Special edition." He slides up Clark's body until he's lying on Clark's again. Not kissing, just snuggling. "Miss Manners says that now we go back to my place and I show you my bathtub," Lex says. "Or my king-size bed."

"Does Miss Manners say anything about me having homework to do?" Clark asks.

"Kinky." Lex licks Clark's shoulder. "I can help you with your homework."

"Uh, my parents..."

"They aren't invited."

"...I forgot what I was going to say." Clark looks at the rafters and tries to locate his brain.

"We're two reasonably intelligent individuals. I'm sure we can think of a good excuse. Tell them I had a cheese-sucking mouse."

Clark grins. Lex sits up.

"Clothes. Homework. Come on, I really want to show you my tub. I haven't had anyone to share it with since I came to this burg." Clark sits up and Lex kisses him quick.

"We just had sex, didn't we?" Clark says.

"Yes." And Lex cocks his head, watching him. Waiting.

"Cool," Clark says.

He stands and pulls Lex to his feet; kisses him and zips up his jeans, grinning.

the end.


End file.
